lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
There is no single personification of evil in Davism. Instead, magic itself is the enemy. Since the Consolidation, the Order's purpose has been to protect people from the foul taint of magic and to purge it wherever it might arise. History Magic was not always forbidden in Lithmore and the surrounding kingdoms. Indeed, at one point in history, the Skilled were not only tolerated in society, they were respected. Many held high positions in court as advisors to royalty. However, as their material power grew, so too did resentment against them: they began to be seen increasingly as aloof, elitist, and secretive. The Holy Order in particular began to advocate against magery, though it was not until the Davite Consolidation that they were able to take action. In 109, the family of King Dav was assassinated by a mage, and consequently he began the crusade against the skilled - one that continues to this day. Religious views on magic According to the Order, magery is an extension of magical taint. Some religious scholars consider the practice of magic as a deliberate attempt on the part of the mage to wallow in magic's wicked sinfulness, while others think that mages are innocent people who began evil practices only after magical taint had already twisted and warped their souls. All agree that magic progresses like a disease in tainted individuals and ultimately corrupts and ruins the soul. When the disease of magic has progressed far enough that a person "communes" with evil by casting spells, only fire can cleanse the soul and make it acceptable to the Lord of the Springs. At this stage, the fiery death is a blessing and a mercy, for those who die uncleansed by fire may never again be embraced by the Lord of the Springs. Magic is known to demonic in nature. The Order has proof of this consisting of disjointed, but undeniably authentic, accounts of summonings to increase a mage's power. Members of the Davite religion believe that magic represents a lack of balance in the universe, and for the world to be free of misery, it must be eradicated. Magic is blamed for everything from insanity to disease, and all taint must be stamped out to protect humanity from evil. When magic is gone, according to doctrine, paradise shall reign. The practice of magic Even when they were accepted, mages were secretive; as such, their rituals and practices are known to mages alone. A mage will align him- or herself with a single moon from which he or she will derive power. Each moon rules a set of elements; the mage will be able to cast spells only from that school of magery. They cast spells through the use of a sigil. Most mages design their own sigils; one copied from someone else, supposedly, has less power. Mages can supposedly recognize dormant magical talent in others, and they are oftnen able to awaken that talent. There are certain mages, referred to popularly as Plague Rats, who make it their life's work to go around awakening others' dormant magical talents as an act of rebellion against the Order. When an Inquisitor catches a Plague Rat, his or her punishment is particularly harsh. See also *Davism *Moons Category:Davism Category:General Category:Magic